<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free by uniquecellest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860821">Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest'>uniquecellest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt, Pain, that's for how the boys grew up and Kyo's mom, tw for abuse and suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU on what happened when the gang returned from the beach Yuki finally confronts Kyo on why he had suddenly become so distant and Kyo tells him of his confinement - because the Zodiac members their age or younger have no idea - and what he wants for the future</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuki and Kyo are outside their house. Kyo is in front, his back facing Yuki, heading towards the forest. They have just gotten into an argument again about Kyo being distant ever since their return from the beach.</p><p>“Yuki, do you know what my fate is? What the Cat’s fate is?” Kyo finally asks. His voice is colder than normal. No emotion. It unsettles Yuki because he is always able to hear or see some emotion on Kyo but he can’t see him now. He can’t see any emotion in him at all.</p><p>“What does that have to do with anything?”</p><p>“Do you know what happens?”</p><p>“You’ll be locked away? But we all will be as we-”</p><p>Kyo holds up a hand to quiet him. “There is a confinement on the main estate. Feet away from it.” Yuki knows what he is talking about. He had seen it when he was kid and had thought that it was where the most troubling kids went. So even though Yuki hated his confinement in a room, he was still in the main estate not separated from his family.</p><p>“That is for the Cat zodiac.” Kyo continues. “When I met with Akito at the beach, he reminded me.”</p><p>“Reminded you. . . .?”</p><p>“I killed my mom. Why should I fall in love and even if I do who would want to fall in love with me? You know Akito and I made deal a while back. If I could beat you then he wouldn’t confine me and would welcome me as one of the Zodiac.”</p><p>That stuns Yuki. That explains why Kyo always tried to fight him when he could. He was trying to get accepted. And. . . Kyo’s mom. . . Yuki never did learn her name but heard what happened. She had taken her own life by stepping in front of a train. Kyo was really young but he and his mom were both shunned. Honestly, Yuki had always thought that Kyo’s mother had loved him and was one of the few at the time that accepted him, the other being Kagura. But Yuki had never blamed Kyo for his mother’s death. He had hardly seen the two but he had seen Kyo’s sperm donor and something always felt off to him about that man. It wasn’t until Kazuma adopted Kyo that the weariness of his sperm donor kept amplifying. That man – if one can call him that – seems to blame Kyo for everything wrong in his life. Even now when he doesn’t even have Kyo to worry about.</p><p>“And besides, I’m not going to get any visitors.”</p><p>“What do you mean? Sure, you and I don’t get along but-”</p><p>“Akito made it clear. He will visit me from time to time so I don’t get too lonely but I doubt he is going to let anyone else near me. Especially the ones that have been around Tohru. Akito tried to say that Tohru is the reason for my delusions, but it’s my fault. My fault for thinking that I can have something good in my life. Even for a little bit when all I bring is destruction and don’t care who I crush.”</p><p>Yuki remains silent, not sure what to say.</p><p>“Y’know I was supposed to be confined when I was younger, shortly after my mom died. But Kazuma stepped in. And after graduation he wants me to take over his dojo. But it will be impossible. I will have to be confined at some point, I don’t think Akito will want me out any longer than I have been. Yuki, promise me this: promise me that Tohru will have a good life when I’m gone, even if her memories are wiped of me promise she will have a good life and promise that whomever gets dad’s dojo is worthy of it and they keep it up for the years to come.”</p><p>Kyo runs off. Yuki staying behind as he catches the chokes that Kyo made when talking about Tohru and her future, about how he called Kazuma dad for once instead of master and the future for the dojo. Yuki is no fool. He knows how much Tohru, Kazuma, and the dojo means to Kyo and hearing talking about his future in confinement with no one but Akito to see him and no one to see him for the rest of their lives. That is something Yuki doesn’t understand, yes Kyo is the cat but why can’t he have a life like the rest of them? Why can’t Kyo and Tohru have a life together and have kids? Why are they the ones that have to suffer the most?</p><p>Yuki finally takes a step, running after Kyo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>